1.. Field
This disclosure is generally related to information security. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a method and system for tracing information leaks in organizations through syntactic and linguistic signatures.
2.. Related Art
The recent online publications of sensitive government information from various countries reveals the danger of insider leaks and difficulty in preventing information leaks in governments and big organizations. One principal reason that such leaks occur is that organizations consist of people that may or may not be completely loyal to the organization. Access to sensitive information internally is, however, essential for the proper functioning of organizations.
Different attempts to control the information leaks are available. In one approach, a document access control mechanism can stamp a control number on each document. The control number can be stored with the name of the user that accessed the document. Unfortunately, such techniques can be easily defeated by removing the control number.